I'll Bleed For You
by Kyuubi's Slave
Summary: Always the misfit Naruto has finally broken. But on the road to possible recovery he's put into a different school where hopefully a new life awaits him. Can two redheads and a shy girl bring him back from the brink?  possible yaoi...
1. Roses Within My Eye

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a BAMF and the seme of a relationship.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_[flashback]_

_

* * *

_

**I'll Bleed For You**

**Chapter 1: Roses Within My Eye**

A single dull blue eye stared into the mirror. Cold and calculating it held no emotion, but a raw deadliness. His other eye was covered by damp hair; but from beneath the golden strands blood slowly flowed. The red liquor dripped into the sink to splash against the white ceramic and trickle helplessly down the bowl to the drain. Yet it was stopped by the crust of old blood, forever pasted around that seemingly bottomless pipe; a tribute to his pain. Not that he cared. Pain meant nothing to him; it was only a mere hindrance. Slowly he reached up and brushed back his hair to stare at the oozing slash. It was across his eye, from eyebrow to cheekbone. The eye was also slashed and becoming a pale pink.

The eye had been a hideous red. A color he despised and had been made fun of for. Yet as he stared at the light rosy color he bared his teeth and snarled deeply.

"Father… Mother… I hate you." He hissed at his image.

They had left him… cold and abandoned on the front steps of the local orphanage. He spent six hateful years in the place, given nothing but scraps and threadbare clothes and blankets. The attic was his bedroom and at that age he fell asleep with tears on his lashes. And on the days that people came to find a child to adopt he would be locked away and forgotten until the events were over. He didn't have friends, nor did he have something to call his own. The only reason they let him stay was because he cleaned and cooked quite well.

Coughing slightly, he put a hand to his mouth to muffle the noise. He couldn't let his guardian hear that he was up and about at three in the morning. The man would have a heart attack at the sight of him bleeding and no doubt give him a lecture over hurting himself once again. Gazing back into the mirror as his vision blurred to gray, he remembered the day that Iruka had walked into the building.

_[The rain splashed harshly against the window as the wind rattled it in its hinges. But the window hung on as if trying to protect him from the cold that the storm carried with it. As the day finally started to darken he heard a soft click as the door to the attic was unlocked. He was allowed out now. All of the adults must've left by now with their newly adopted children in tow. The small seven year old rubbed at his eyes, determined not to let the hot liquid trail down his cheeks and give the many caretakers satisfaction. _

"_Come on you little heathen. You gotta clean the mess they left behind," a deep voice behind him growled._

_Gulping silently he looked up into dark eyes surrounded by gleaming white hair. It was Mizuki. That man was his constant tormentor. Everyday he beat him for no other reason then the fact that he existed and had different colored eyes. It was a birth defect though, something that his parents hadn't expected. From what he heard the caretakers say it was because his parents had worshipped the devil and in turn sent a demon to reside within his body to cause the red eye. But he didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. They weren't devil-worshippers. They couldn't be._

_Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his cheek as Mizuki backhanded him. "Get down there, Demon, before I call upon the Master. Hmm?"_

_The 'Demon' nodded and hurried downstairs all emotion leaving his body as he heard the footsteps of the other children pattering around. It wasn't just the caretakers that abused him… Quickly he went to the supplies closet to grab a bucket and mop before hurrying to the kitchen to fill it up with hot water. Once finished filling the bucket the small, underweight child dragged it to the foyer, water slopping over the rim as he struggled to pull it. As he practically waddled past the other orphans they pointed and laughed at him. Slowly bit by bit he died inside. This was not the life a child should live… Was it? Keeping his eyes down he made it to the front door and put the bucket down to the side before sinking the ragged old mop into the steaming waters to pull it out and slop it onto the floor sending tendrils of hot water over his bare feet._

_Biting his lip he denied the small smile that wished to show itself at the feeling of warmth. With practiced ease he moved the mop from side to side washing a large spot before putting back into the water once more. He repeated this process several times until he was halfway to the stairs._

_That was when his life turned around. There was a great flash of light followed by an earthshaking rumble of thunder and the door opened with a bang freezing the little blond boy to the spot. Inside hurried two males. One with silvery hair flopped over into his eyes and a brunette whose hair was pulled back into a hectic ponytail. The two seemed harried and rushed; most likely because of the thunderstorm outside. _

"_I told you it was going to rain, Kakashi! Why don't you ever listen to me?" The brunette growled softly._

_The other man chuckled light-heartedly. "Because, I've learned to tune out your ranting, Iruka-koi."_

_The brunette blushed fiercely as his equally brown eyes gazed about. It was at that moment that the blond let the mop drop with a clack he took off running, knowing that if the people saw him he'd be in trouble. Some of the other children rushed forward to help the two out. Quickly he spread down the corridor to rush through the door to the stairs that led to the attic. He tripped over the last step and crashed into his room to skid over the worn panels of wood; clenching his teeth as skin was rubbed raw. Within his head he repeated his mantra._

'_Silence becomes me. Silence becomes me. Silence becomes me...'_

_But his eyes flashed wide as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and voices arguing._

"_Sir, there is nothing up here but boxes. Please there's no need to come up here, its quite drafty and there's a hole where the birds and bats come there. It really a big mess in the attic," he heard Mizuki say, pleading for whoever was coming up to turn around and go back downstairs._

"_No! I will not go. I saw blond hair amongst a sea of darkness." He heard the voice of the brunette and quickly got to his feet to dive under a pile of threadbare pillows and blankets that had been tossed up here earlier that day._

_He couldn't be seen. The man just seeing his blond hair would give cause for the Master to lock him in his room for a solid week… if not two. Possibly three. Biting into his hand he slowed his breathes and curled up in a small ball. Then he heard the door creak softly as it was pushed aside and the floor seemed to dip under him as someone walked pass. He closed his eyes tightly wishing for the man to leave quickly._

"_If there are nothing but boxes and birds and bats up here then why are there signs that somebody also lives up here with them?"_

_Footsteps approached to stop right in front of him as Mizuki's voice flowed from overhead. "Well… I do not know why, Sir. Maybe one of the children…"_

"_Shut your mouth."_

"_Iruka… Please calm down. That temper of yours. Remember."_

"_No, Kakashi. I know something's going on and I will find out. There was no child standing by the bucket and mop and I know I heard the mop fall."_

_Mizuki chuckled. "The child cleaning had run off to the bathroom, leaning the mop against the wall."_

"_Maa, maa, now even I know that the mop was no where near the wall when it fell. Was it a ghost maybe?" He heard the other man, Kakashi, say in an amused tone. "You might as well show us the boy that you're so desperately hiding from us before my dear Iruka-koi blows a gasket."_

_There was silence reigning above at that statement. Nothing but an angry breath puffed out. Finally the silence was broken by a disgusted growl._

"_You wanna see the boy? Fine, you'll see him." Mizuki hissed. "Boy! Get out here. I know you're up here."_

_Hesitating, he bit his lip. Did Mizuki really want him to reveal himself? Or…_

"_See? I told you there wasn't anyone up here," that awful, mean voice that he hated so much drawled. _

_There was a deep sigh. "I'm sorry then. I just thought. I guess I'll look at the other children."_

_They were looking to adopt? This… this could be his chance. They had come up here to find him. Maybe it was a sign? Biting his lip so hard it drew blood he steeled himself._

"_Yes, yes, this way. We have plenty of children hoping for a happy home."_

_Footsteps walked back by him, leaving. He had to do it. He just had to. But he was so scared. Scared that they wouldn't accept him. Scared they would abuse him like the orphanage had. Just as he heard the door start to creak close he leapt from the pile of softness and dashed for the brunette that he saw just past Mizuki. Mizuki's dark eyes caught sight of him and he quickly tried to close the door, but to no avail. The little 'Demon' slipped through the narrow opening and crashed into the brown haired man. The two almost went down if it wasn't for the brunette's companion steadying them._

_He buried his face into the coat before him, shivering violently at what might happen as he wrapped his arms around the man, refusing to let go._

"_So… No one was in there, hmm?" He heard Iruka hiss vehemently. _

_Mizuki grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away with ease. "He's a hellion, pardon my manners. He's done no one any good. He lives up here for the other's safety. You see, we believe him to be the spawn of the devil."_

_Wiggling he tried to get out of Mizuki's grasp but kept his eyes down._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Show 'em your eyes, Demon," Mizuki ordered, shaking him._

_Blinking back tears he looked up sadly at the two men whose eyes went wide at the sight of his own mismatched ones; brilliant blue and rose red, the eyes that had condemned him to this pathetic existence. But as he looked away he noticed Iruka kneel down in front of him. Glancing back he saw a kind, warm expression in those orbs that were the color of chocolate that he had seen the other's eat._

"_Little one, do you like it here?" He asked._

_His gaze shot up at Mizuki, who narrowed his eyes in warning. As if telling him to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't going to miss out on this; he wanted to know what happiness was like. He shook his head no. Iruka smiled softly._

"_That's all I need to know." He stood and glared at Mizuki. "Let him go. I wish to adopt him."_

_Mizuki sputtered in anger, but didn't unhand him. Iruka growled softly as Kakashi took a step forward to pry those chilling hands from around his thin neck. With gentleness that he'd never known Kakashi pulled him into his arms and picked him up, cuddling him against his broad chest._

"_Now, we are going to act like civilized people and we are going to go over his papers and we are going to sign them. Got it?" Iruka said, threats hidden behind every syllable._

_Mizuki nodded and turned to lead them back downstairs. Keeping his eyes down so he didn't see the stares of the other children the 'Demon' quivered slightly as they entered the head caretaker's office._

"_Orochimaru-san, these people wish to adopt Demon."_

_The man behind the desk looked up from his papers with a livid stare. 'Demon' trembled all the more causing Iruka to notice and glare back at the pallid man's golden eyes._

"_The papers for his adoption, Orochimaru-san," Iruka all but snarled. _

_With a huff the raven haired male stood and walked over to a filing cabinet to pull out a single file and walk back to his desk and pull out a couple of papers._

"_So, you want to adopt the demon Uzumaki Naruto?" Orochimaru questioned._

_Iruka all but went off at that statement. "He is not a demon you horrible excuse for a man! So I will not hear him called as such. Now let me sign these papers and we'll be leaving."_

_Within thirty minutes all the appropriate papers were signed and initialed. Iruka picked up the file labeled Uzumaki and bowed slightly._

"_Good day to you, Sir."_

_Then he spun on his heel and walked out with his companion, plus one small frightened boy.]_

Naruto shook his head at the memory as his vision cleared slightly. Maybe he had cut too deep he wondered as he gave a fleeting glance at his slashed wrist, he'd forgotten all about the real reason he was in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath he felt his legs tremble under his weight. Even at sixteen he looked slightly underweight even though he ate more then his weight in food. With a weak chuckle he let go of the sink's rim and allowed his knees to buckle beneath him. He had waited long enough. They wouldn't be able to save his eye. He felt himself tip backwards as his vision darkened to the extent where he only saw a pinpoint of light before his vision went black.

* * *

Iruka awoke suddenly as he heard a crash. Sitting up straight he looked about the darkened room trying to find the source of the noise. Yet he saw nothing in the dim light. Then what could it…

"Naruto!"

That woke Kakashi with a start, who only saw the door fling open and his boyfriend scramble frantically out of the room. With a sigh Kakashi got up and followed.

"What did that baka do this time?" Kakashi muttered softly to himself as he walked across the hall to see Iruka cradling an unconscious blond teen in his arms.

Iruka looked up when he heard Kakashi approached. He looked into those mismatched eyes. That brick red eye with its scar caused by a car wreck years ago when he'd been young; an accident that had taken the life of the man's best friend. It was because of that friend that Kakashi still had his full vision. But now, looking down to Naruto he choked back a sob, he realized that sometimes being different wasn't just a blessing… it was a curse.

Time and time again he'd told Naruto that it was just heterochromia iridum. A birth defect caused by an excess of melanin in his right iris tissues. Told him it wasn't because of his parent's religion, but because of genetics. Yet the child didn't seem to listen. Probably because his words never eased the fact that other's tended to cringe at the sight of the red color.

"Kakashi, call Tsunade. Tell her… Tell her its worse this time."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared down the hall to the home phone as Iruka slowly lifted Naruto from the cold linoleum tiled floor and carried him to where Kakashi stood waiting with the car keys in his hand.

"She said she'd meet us at the hospital."

Iruka nodded as he traded handed Naruto off to Kakashi and took the keys. "I'll drive," he said, no room for argument in his tone.

Kakashi nodded and silently followed Iruka out of their two bedroom apartment down the stairs and to the car in the parking lot. Gingerly he got in as Iruka started the vehicle and had just closed the door when his companion gunned the motor and peeled out of the lot like a maniac. Kakashi held on tight to Naruto as they turned sharply into the street, causing an oncoming car to swerve and honk the horn at them. Gritting his teeth he bit his tongue so he wouldn't reprimand Iruka on his hectic and dangerous driving. To this day he still wondered how the man didn't get a ticket with all the speeding he did. So, even though the hospital was usually about fifteen minutes away, Iruka, the crazed mother-hen that he was, got them there in less than ten. Also, somehow, someway, they had managed to avoid every red light and thankfully getting pulled over. As they pulled into the emergency entrance Iruka pulled into a spot with a maneuver that Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if it was legal.

Suddenly the Mother Hen Wonder was on his side of the car and opening the door. Kakashi could only stare in amazement.

"Well hurry up!" Iruka practically screeched before taking matters into his own hands and pulling Naruto out and carrying him through the automatic doors.

Kakashi followed behind in a loping gait. Inside everything was pristine clean and white. There were only a few people in the waiting room but none of them were as bad off as Naruto was at the moment, according to what Iruka was practically snarling at the nurse.

"My son is bleeding from his eye and may have a concussion! I need to see Tsunade!"

"Sir, please calm down. Tsunade-dono isn't here at the moment. So if you would please fill out these forms…"

The rest of her words were drowned out by Iruka's scream of rage, followed by a demanding yell.

"Iruka! Calm down!"

The three turned to see a well endowed woman walk through the doors, her honey blond hair was pulled back into low and loose pigtails. Iruka practically tossed Naruto at Kakashi who caught him with ease and without changing features as the brunette storm up to his own adopted mother. Yeah, though she appeared young she was actually hitting her mid fifties and had adopted Iruka when he was little and had just lost his parents in a shooting.

"That woman is telling me to sign papers! I don't have time for papers!" Iruka snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the dark haired woman.

Tsunade only sighed and walked past Iruka, beckoning the couple to follow her. As she passed the nurse she stopped.

"Remember his face. He's my son. And his son is my grandson. Said grandson has problems. Got it?" The nurse nodded glumly. "Good."

Then the trio walked through the swinging doors and down the hall to a surgery room. Kakashi, without being told, laid Naruto on the bed as Iruka went to one of the cabinets to pull out peroxide and bandages. Kakashi stepped back and allowed the two to do their work. Iruka cleaned and bandaged the boy's wrist while Tsunade prepared him for fixing his eye. Once he was finished he stepped back as Tsunade put a cover over Naruto's face that had a hole over where his eye was and she set about to fixing it. When she did what she could with the eye she closed the lid of it and stitched the slash that lay over it. Taking the cover of his face she wrapped bandages around his head and made sure there was plenty of gauze over his eye so he wouldn't open it.

Pulling away the two saw tears in her eyes. "I want to keep him here a few days. To make sure he's okay. Why don't you two go home and get some sleep. I'll stay here with him. But… he's going to be blind in his right eye. There was nothing I could do."

The two nodded and turned to walk out; Iruka quivering with grief while Kakashi was paler than usual. When she knew they were out of earshot she looked back at Naruto with a firm frown. This was not something she wanted to do… but it would have to be done. Reaching into her pocket she dialed a familiar number. When his voice drifted into her ear in a teasing manner she shot him down quickly.

"Jiraiya cut the crap. I need his number. And I need it yesterday," she growled softly.

* * *

**A/N**: I feel like as this chapter kept going it got worse and worse… Did it?


	2. Feeling Greatly Unwanted

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did… cause then Naruto would've been taller. And Hinata would've been his girlfriend since they were in the Nin Academy.

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_[flashback]_

**I'll Bleed For You**

**Chapter 2: Feeling Greatly Unwanted**

A single blue eye opened as he gritted his teeth at the dull pain that throbbed in both his wrists and his eye. The pain reminded him of what he'd done to himself. Looking around he saw he was once again in the hospital. Sighing he laid back against the pillows and closed his eye. If only Iruka hadn't heard him fall. Maybe then he would've been gifted with death. It would ease the emptiness in his heart.

He turned over and opened his eye again to stare at the bedside table to see a vase with a few fake flowers within it. He had to stop himself from rolling his eye, knowing that the blinded one would follow suit.

The sun trickled through the white curtains which annoyed him to no end. He wanted to get up and tear the curtains down but that would be fruitless. In fact there was no reason for him to get up at all. Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could put himself into a coma. Then he'd never have to get up again. And if he stayed in the coma long enough Iruka might just have pity and pull the plug.

Then again, it sounded like to much work. Turning onto his back he stared blankly at the white ceiling, hating the color more and more the longer he stared at it. Closing his eye he stared to drift off to sleep once more just as he heard the door slide open. He kept his eye closed, not wanting to see who it was.

"He's still sleeping… When do you think he'll wake up, Tsunade? It's been two days already," Iruka's voice danced in the air worriedly.

"I… I don't know. I fear he may have put himself in a coma…" Tsunade's equally concerned voice replied.

He opened his eye to stare at three exhausted looking adults.

"Iruka, you look like a wolf gobbled you up and shit you down the wrong side of a mountain. That or Kakashi did it in a more pleasurable way," he said in a husky voice.

Iruka's shadowed and reddened eyes went wide as they locked gazes before his vision turned brown and he felt like he gained quite a few pounds. He felt wetness against his neck and instantly began to feel guilty about what he did to himself. But there was nothing he could do. It was done and past.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

Iruka pulled away and looked down at him, but Naruto refused to meet his gaze. Kakashi flicked him on the side of the head which caused the blond teen to glare until the pain began to throb heatedly over the side of his face. Tsunade came forward with a couple of pain killers and a cup of water.

"Here you go brat," she said, handing them to him.

Naruto nodded his thanks and took them to settle back into bed, waiting for the medicine to take affect. As he did so he just barely missed the look that Iruka and Tsunade passed between each other, as Kakashi continued to pester him from his blind side.

"Naruto, there are some people here to see you," Iruka said cautiously.

And just as those words left his lips a hulking figure walked over, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. A mane of long white hair was pulled back as warm, ink black eyes stared at him.

"Jiraiya? Haha! Hey Pervy-Sage what's up?" Naruto said cheerfully, happy to see his godfather.

The man's eyes seemed to lock onto his eye as a stern frown pulled at his lips before a huge bursting smile made it seem like it hadn't been there. But Naruto could still see it. Could still see the sadness in those dark, caring orbs.

"Hey, gaki! How's it going? It's been a while hasn't it."

Naruto once again had to strain to not roll his eyes as he stared at the old hentai novelist.

"Yeah it's been awhile. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just got my newest book published-"

There was a small noise from next to him and he looked over to see that Kakashi was staring rather intently at Jiraiya. Everyone chuckled at the silent interaction between the two as Jiraiya reached into his back pocket and pulled out a orange colored book to toss it at the mini pervert.

"Signed, first edition. Have fun."

And with that Kakashi sat at the end of the bed and buried himself in the words. Tsunade glared at Jiraiya fiercely, but Naruto felt there was more to Jiraiya's reason here. Staring between the two elders that question became bigger and bigger. Unnerving him as the two seemed to speak telepathically. Until finally Jiraiya spoke up.

"Hey gaki, I brought some friends of mine that I want you to meet."

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity at the words, wondering who it could be. Jiraiya looked towards the door and nodded his head. Ears perked at the sound of footsteps approaching he sat up in bed and leaned forward as if that would close the distance between him and the newcomers. Then the guests breached the curtain and a large hand appeared to push the thick cloth to the side and reveal three people. Two were males the other a female. The tall blond man and slightly shorter red headed woman seemed to be a couple if not husband and wife. And the tall, equally red headed youth behind them must be their son.

Staring at the trio and gazed at their features. The boy had to be a few years older than his own sixteen. His deep red hair was short and messy, styled very much like his own. Those narrow eyes were a pretty teal color that seemed to glow with mischief. He was tall and lanky, but grown into it well; almost as if he'd been all knees and elbows as a child. The mother was stocky, yet lean; in a powerful albeit a seemingly innocent posture. Her long hair was a shade or two lighter than her son's and her eyes were doe like and a deep green that seemed bright with an inner joy.

But the man was the one he stared at the longest. Shoulder length blond hair stuck out in tame spikes, his sapphire blue eyes were narrow, but they showed the deep wisdom of a leader. Tall and broad with angular features the two blondes locked gazes and Naruto's eyebrows shot up in recognition as a jolt of pain swept through him as the stitches pulled. Quickly the painkillers, having finally set it, quelled it to a dull throb.

"No…"

He knew who these people were and if the way the couple's eyes widened they finally saw it too. Naruto narrowed his good eye, his eyebrow furrowing at the action, to glare back and forth between Iruka and Tsunade. He spared no glance at Jiraiya.

"I want them out of my sight. I don't want them here, now or ever." He spat out with venom dripping from his words like rich honey.

The crimson haired female flinched back while the blond male had the nerve to look guilty. But the youth seemed confused by it all.

"I may just have been a newborn, barely out of the hospital, but I remember. Images that tortured me in the deepest of sleeps. Faces… Your faces! I was condemned because of you! Called the spawn of the devil!" He yelled at them as he tore the covers off of him to stand.

"Naruto you need rest. Please lie back down." Tsunade ordered, trying to push him back down.

But the mulish look she was given made her step back as Iruka tried to reach out and place a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. It was allowed to stay there.

"Mom… Dad… What's he talking about? You said my little brother was stillborn," the elder teen wondered aloud.

His teal eyes looked between his parents confused, but he got no answer to his question from the people he trusted the most. Instead it came from the underweight blond child before him. A child that looked like the spinning image of his father with the attitude of his mother.

"I'll tell you why they said I died. They didn't want to have to look upon me and see my birth defect everyday. Didn't want to have to deal with the all the questions it would most likely bring."

All was silent as Tsunade beckoned Kakashi and Jiraiya to step out with her to give them privacy. She tried to get Iruka to follow, but he just shook his head.

"I'm the boy's father. I won't let him stand alone." He stated firmly.

The blond man sputtered. "F-father?"

"Yes, I'm his father. I adopted him when he was only seven from that hellhole you abandoned him at," Iruka hissed, anger pouring off him in waves.

Naruto looked up at Iruka and couldn't help but smile. Iruka had always been there for him; every cut, every bruise. Even when he had slammed the door in the brunette's face and yelled that he hated him still hadn't deterred the man from showing his love to him.

"Dad, you mean more to me then anything in this world. But please, can I handle this on my own?"

Brown eyes gazed down at him, hesitant and wary. "I'll be fine Dad, promise."

Nodding he left, not looking at the biological parents the whole time. When he heard the door click shut he sighed and sat down on the bed and beckoned the other teen.

Cautiously he approached, halfway scared that he was going to be snarled at for the treatment he had received. But the child, he seemed as such, only took his hand in his own slim one and guided him down to sit next to him.

"I'm Naruto Umino. What's yours?" He asked, a bright cheery smile pulling at his lips.

"Kyuubi Namikaze… Are you truly my little brother?" Kyuubi questioned, desperate for the answer to drip from Naruto's lips, even though all evidence pointed towards it.

He had to hear it himself.

"Yes, I'm your little brother."

Kyuubi felt his heart seem to swell and bust open at those words. And though his demeanor was usually calm, quiet, and slightly aggressive he couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the small blond and pulled him into a hug that he'd always wanted to give his apparently dead brother.

"I'm so sorry. Had I known-"

"You are not at fault here, Kyuu-kun. They are," Naruto said gently with a deadly stare sent in the direction of 'they.'

Looking into that blue orb he saw a dark wisdom embedded there. A wisdom that told him that the world had no mercy on children, even those that had no one to care for them. At that knowledge he felt an overwhelming anger pierce through him, causing him to clench his fist.

"Mother! Father! How could you?" Kyuubi snapped, standing to his full height which was even with his father.

"We didn't have the money to take care of him. He was an accident. And when we saw his birth defect. We knew it would raise questions since it doesn't run in either of our families," Minato explained.

"So you dumped him on the doorstep of an orphanage?"

This time his mother stepped up. "We knew he'd find a better home than ours. That's why, dear."

A dark gruesome chuckle floated up behind him and Kyuubi turned to see Naruto with his face in his palm, shoulders shaking.

"Heh. I never had the chance to find a home. One look at my eyes and I was proclaimed a demon and even called as such. I was fed scraps and had to cook and clean to earn my cold, dank attic room. Every time adoption day came around I was locked away in my room. No one from the outside was allowed to know I existed."

"Then how-"

"I'm getting to that you stupid little witch. It just so happens that my adoption was an 'accident' also. It was after the last newly formed family left that I was let out and told to go mop the floors. It was raining that day and they just burst in, soaking wet and arguing. I couldn't but freeze for a second before my common sense told me to run. And run I did. I booted my ass all the way back up to my room.

And what did I do? I buried myself into a pile of ragged pillows and blankets as I heard their footsteps. They were almost deterred by one of the workers… but I picked up the courage to leap from my hiding place and into the hands of my Mother Hen."

Naruto chuckled softly to himself and Kyuubi could only stare. "What was your birth defect? Why did they hate you so?"

All laughter left that tanned face that had three whisker-like scars on each cheek. The kid had to be bipolar; and he couldn't blame him either. But something told him those scars weren't from learning to ride a bike.

Silently, slowly Naruto reached up and took hold of the bandage to peel it away from around his head until all that remained was the piece of gauze over his eye. That blue eye gazed up at him, glowing with coldness. "It's changed slightly… After what I did to it."

Thin fingers took a corner of the gauze in a pinched hold and pulled it away, revealing a long jagged scar over his eye, the stitches made parts of it red and irritated. Kyuubi knew it had to hurt for he'd had his fair share of being sewn together. Naruto face scrunched up slightly as if in pain as he bared his teeth.

"Naruto… You don't have to," Kyuubi pleaded, not wanting his brother in more pain than he already was in.

But the young blond shook his head. "You must see. They must see."

And, with a force of will or effort it shall never be known, the eyelid snapped open and he heard his mother gasp in shock and his father slip a curse. Yet he himself said nothing, but was in fact morbidly awed by it. It was a lovely pale pink in color, like a blooming rose that had yet to turn red; the pupil now elongated like a cat's, or rather a fox's. That thought made him realize what color it had originally been. It'd been red and he had blinded himself to be rid of that cursing color.

"This is what happens when you are a toy to those who believe are better than you just for the simple fact that you're different for too long. Sixteen years I was made fun of for my eye color. Sixteen years I carried that burden in silence. But even the strongest tree falls when hit by the gentlest of winds."

Kyuubi rounded on his mother and father. "Don't appear so shocked and horrified! This is your fault! Face the facts you assholes!"

He watched his own father turn his stare to him, those already narrow eyes narrowing more. "Watch your tone of voice. I won't allow you to speak to us that way."

"I'm eighteen, Dad. I can say what I want."

Minato took a threatening step forward, baring his teeth. "Not while you're living under my roof, boy."

"Fine. I'm gone. You don't have to deal with me anymore. I'm packing my shit and I'm gone."

The blond elder laughed mockingly. "You've got nowhere to go."

"He can move in with us…" A timid voice offered.

All eyes turned to the brunette, who came to investigate the cause of the commotion. A slight blush covered those tanned cheeks and made his scar stand out more. "That is… If he wants to."

Biting his lip he snuck a sideways glance at Naruto who seemed overjoyed by the news. A grin pulled at his lips as he nodded, grinning at the more as he saw his father's livid expression. He gave him a deadpanned stare.

"I'm going to take care of my brother. So fuck off."

Minato roared and stormed out, cursing everything from the heavens to the deepest pits of hell. Kushina stood where she was, tears in her pretty green eyes. She took a step forward and kissed Kyuubi on the cheek and looked over at Naruto guiltily.

"If I had known that your treatment would be so abusive I never would've done it… Naruto."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement to her hidden apology and Kushina nodded back, knowing she wasn't going to get anything more from him. Turning back to her son she patted his cheek.

"I'll make sure your father doesn't have all your stuff thrown in the trash when I try to pack it. Text him the directions and I'll have Shukaku pick up your stuff and take it to you. I love you dear. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't Mom. Don't let him be a pushover. And if Shukaku gives you any problems just tell me. I'll straight it out," Kyuubi chuckled, returning the kiss.

Kushina smiled and bowed to leave quickly from view. Kakashi soon entered the room again with a bored look on his face.

"Don't tell me we adopted another one Iruka-koi."

"Kakashi!"

**A/N**: Yatta! I got it out of my system. I hope this chapter was good. It took some brainstorming at a two-year-olds birthday party to come up with this. Ugh, my whole body is sore from running around and helping out. I need sleep. Please review!


	3. To Be Scared To Lose

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto… (goes off into a corner and cries sadly)

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_[flashback]_

* * *

**I'll Bleed For You**

**Chapter 3: To Be Scared To Lose**

That afternoon Naruto was finally release from the hospital. Tsunade had checked him over and deemed his injury well enough, but for him to come back in a week for a check up. Painkillers and ointment were given and the family of three plus one exited the building. Kakashi and Iruka watched the two newly reunited brothers with small smiles of happiness on their faces. The joy on Naruto's face pleased them to no end. To see that blond gift truly happy was all they needed to have a good day. But they were unsure of how long that happiness would last.

Kakashi noticed Kyuubi trail over to where a sleek black and red Yamaha R6 sat like a predator cat awaiting its master. Turning Kyuubi caught that look and grinned.

"It took me two jobs and three years of saving for this baby."

Nodding Kakashi saw that Naruto was looking at it with longing and Iruka was sending him a stare that said 'Don't-you-dare.'

"If its okay with Kyuubi…"

"Come on Naruto. I'll show you life in the fast lane."

Naruto practically skipped to his brother and climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around that lean waist. Iruka had narrowed his eyes and seemed to be on the verge of exploding. He had to get the brothers out of the area quick before they become about of the casualties.

"Let's meet at that ramen place we always go to. Naruto will show you the way."

Kyuubi nodded and the bike roared to life before they sped off and out of view. Calmly unlocking their own vehicle he attempted to ignore the fuming dolphin that got in the passenger seat next to him. Just as he started the car his lover exploded.

Parts of car and burned flesh flew everywhere… Well, that's what was going on it Kakashi's mind as Iruka screamed and ranted.

"He just got out of the hospital and you let him hope on the back of a motorcycle! What the hell Kakashi? Do you want him back in the hospital?"

Kakashi listened to him quietly for a little bit as they pulled out of the lot and into traffic. As they encountered their first red light Kakashi turned to stare at Iruka.

"You know we should be happy because Naruto's happy. This is the first time we've seen him smile so much since his first Christmas and birthday party that we gave him. You know he's bipolar and manic depressive."

That cooled Iruka off quickly as the light turned green and they headed off again.

"You know… We should probably have him transfer schools. After what's happened, they won't let him live it down. And next time he could possibly kill himself," Kakashi thought aloud.

"Yes, but where?"

That was a very good question. Where indeed… Kakashi thought long and hard and it wasn't until they had pulled up to Ichiraku's Noodle Bar that he came with an idea of where he could go. A place where he could be relatively safe.

"You remember Asuma?" There was a small noise that went for the affirmative. "Well, his father is the principal of Konoha Academy…"

"You mean that prestigious private school? But Kakashi, Naruto would have to take an entrance exam to get in!" Iruka reminded him.

"You know as well as I that Naruto is smarter than he appears. Heck he drinks up knowledge like he's starving. He wants to make something of himself. The academy is the perfect place. I give Asuma a call and get the papers and set up an exam date."

Iruka nodded in defeat as they got out joining the trouble-making boys that sat within at one of the booths.

* * *

Later that night proved to be crazy. Especially when Kyuubi's childhood friend Shukaku showed up complaining about "all the damned boxes your mother shoved unmercifully into a precious car." It had all started just after supper. Darkness had already fallen and with it came the soft drizzle of rain. Kyuubi and Naruto had been playing on Naruto's game system. Pushing and shoving at each other to make the other lose the circuit race they were currently having, their sleek cars zooming past incoming cars and around sharp turns.

Iruka, who was putting away dishes in the kitchen, heard a knock at the door despite all the noise coming from the living room.

"Could someone get that?" He called out; his hands plunged within the sink as he washed dishes.

When he heard the knock again he narrowed his eyes. Of course, boys would be boys and who knew where Kakashi was. Probably off in the bedroom reading that damned book Jiraiya had given him. With an aggravated sigh he walked out of the kitchen, hands and forearms dripping soap suds and water to the floor as he unlocked the door. Then, as a warning bell had just gone off in his head, he took a step back. And lucky he did to, because just a second later the door slung itself open and in walked in a wet man. His sandy blond hair was extremely short and plastered to his head as he shook himself, sending water everywhere.

"Kyuubi you're a sonnavabitch! Why'd you go and piss your old man off?" The man snarled.

Iruka stood in his spot, surprised by such unabashed language and hoped Naruto would never be like this rude man. He watched as Kyuubi paused the game and stood.

"Hey, Shukaku took ya long enough. What were you scared of the rain, Shu-chan?"

Shukaku bared his teeth and Iruka coughed slightly, getting the newcomers attention. Brown eyes to light they appeared gold turned to look at him with a stare that would've made others flinch back, but not Iruka. Scrutinizing Shukaku, Iruka immediately guessed him to be about Kyuubi's age and a man that worked out if his thick, stocky build was anything to go by.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He ordered the man.

"I'm Shukaku you dick," the dark blond man sneered.

Iruka felt his blood began to boil as he narrowed his eyes at Shukaku. "Well, Shukaku. I'd appreciate it if you'd be a bit nicer in my home or else you'll find yourself missing valuable parts. Trust me; my mother's a renowned doctor who taught me all she knows."

That evil grin that spread across Iruka's face made Shukaku pale considerably and bow with a mumbled apology. Kyuubi traded glances with an unaffected Naruto who shrugged, to knowing of the threat for it to bother him anymore. Shukaku, in a bit more of a domestic manner, rounded on Kyuubi once more.

"So why are you here shithead? My place too messy for you?"

Kyuubi only rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Dude, your place is so messy no one wants to live there. But that's not why I didn't move in with you. Shukaku… Meet my long lost little brother Naruto."

Kyuubi stepped to the side to reveal Naruto who was now standing with a speculative look on his face as he stared at the muscled man. Shukaku shifted uncomfortably at the stare before turning his gaze to the redhead.

"So this is that brother you told me your parents said was a stillborn?"

Kyuubi nodded and nudged Naruto, who burst into a wide grin.

"You look like a tanuki!"

Kyuubi burst out laughing at the outburst while Iruka seemed shocked. Shukaku glared at the small blond and snorted.

"Watch what you say girly. I'll kick your ass without even trying."

Naruto narrowed his own eyes with a grimace and puffed up like a cobra. Kyuubi suddenly came to the realization that Naruto like being made fun of for his effeminate appearance. To Kyuubi the only things that made the blond seem girly were his lean, slightly curvy figure.

"Coon-boy you're the one who better watch it. I'm stronger than I look."

Shukaku snorted again as he raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Yeah right- da fuck!"

The suddenly yell of surprise made Kakashi come out of the bedroom with a slightly peeved expression to see Iruka and Kyuubi standing around while Naruto sat upon the chest of a man he didn't know. Naruto laughed and stared down at Shukaku, watching as Shukaku's eyes flickered to his pinkish one to quiver.

"You did that to yourself?" He asked, strangely quite.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I did. I have heterochromia iridum, which causes the iris of one eye to be a different color than the other. Mine ended up being blue and red. And no I didn't cry when I did it. If I had known I was going to cry I wouldn't have done it in the first place."

Shukaku nodded and sat up as Naruto got off of him to walk past Iruka and into the kitchen. Turning to Kyuubi he jerked his head.

"Your things are outside in my truck. Your mother is so stubborn; she wouldn't let me leave till I had all your shit. Come on."

Kyuubi nodded and the two went downstairs, Kakashi slipping on his shoes to go and help. Naruto voiced that he would also help, but a sharp look from Iruka had him burying himself into his cup of milk. For about thirty minutes boxes where brought up and put into the second master bedroom, which was Naruto's. The brothers had agreed earlier at the noodle bar to share a room; that meant that Naruto ordered Kyuubi to share the room with him. Saying it would be fine seeing as how he didn't have much stuff. All he had said in warning was-

"Keep your mouth shut about how it looks."

When they had gotten back to the apartment Kyuubi had been surprised to say the least. The walls and ceiling had been a deep blue with a light orange accenting it on the molding. The plush onyx black carpet tickled his feet. And despite the room being a master bedroom… It was rather empty. A singles bed sat in the corner, dressed in a paler blue and black, with a desk that sat under the window and a dark stained dresser sat to one side of the closet. A rather large, half empty, bookcase sat directly across from the door.

As the late teens and Kakashi brought up stuff and set in the living room Iruka helped Naruto move stuff around. They set up the twin bed that Kyuubi had to the opposite side of the room farthest from the door. Quickly they found the bed dressings and put on the red and black covers on the bed. After a moment of consideration while staring at the boxes that had pretty cursive writing; he decided to put the clothes within the boxes labeled closest in said location. When he was done with that he but away Kyuubi's books, organizing them to mix with his; seeing the fact of how he had a slight case of OCD. The other clothes boxes he sat in front of the dresser he and Iruka had placed on the other side of the closet.

They had it all done within an hour before Iruka told Naruto to go take a shower and Shukaku left with a rude farewell that made the brunette blush fiercely. While Naruto took his shower Kyuubi put away the rest of his stuff. His laptop he sat atop the desk and plugged it in as he glanced at the small notebook laptop that his brother owned, along with a cell phone that had a little fox keychain dangling from it. That was when he saw a much bigger version of said keychain upon his brother's bed.

A worn out plushie sat in a slumped, yet proud stance at the head of the bed atop the pillows. It was missing an eye and its smile seemed to be worn out. Without even touching it he could guess that the blond had had it for a very long time; probably one of his first possessions too.

Just looking around he could tell his brother was a very generous person. He probably never asked for a single thing. He chuckled as he stared at the books. Well… he didn't ask for much. With a tired sigh he pulled on a pair of black cotton pajama pants and climbed into bed after sending a text to his mom telling her good night and that he loved her.

He was just about to drift off when he heard the door open then close soon after. He didn't turn over as he heard soft footsteps approach him.

"Kyuubi?"

Turning his head he stared into those eyes that seemed to glow in the night. Seeing the dark line of that scar hurt him more than finding out that his parents lied to him.

"Yeah, squirt?"

He watched the form shift slightly. "Well?"

"Is… is it okay if I sleep with you?" Came those mumbled words.

Kyuubi sat up and looked the blond, who shifted again. Scooting over he reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand and tug him into the bed.

"Sure."

Naruto let out a breathy sigh as he snuggled up to his brother, his nose buried against his toned chest while those strong arms wrapped around him tenderly, protectively. He felt a warm breath brush his hair and he squirmed slightly. He felt like he was seven again; scared, he'd spent the first week sleeping in between Kakashi and Iruka, clutching their hands to him in fear they wouldn't be there in the morning. Hesitantly he placed an arm over his brother's waist.

"I'm here Naruto. Now sleep."

Naruto nodded and let out a little breath as he pressed himself to his brother, that same fear plaguing his mind.

* * *

**A/N**: I feel like this story may be moving a bit too fast… Do you think so as well? Please review. It lets me now you love me and the story as well.


End file.
